


numb

by deepwaters



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drinking to Cope, M/M, Post-Ragnarok, Thorki - Freeform, Thunderfrost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 18:29:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13172715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepwaters/pseuds/deepwaters
Summary: Loki wakes up to find he’s alone in his bed and Thor is nowhere to be found.





	numb

“Thor? Thor!” Loki’s voice seemed to lose itself in the dark hallways of the spaceship. He’d woken up in the middle of the night to find his brother was no longer next to him, so he’d gone to look for him, but he was nowhere to be seen. “Where in the nine realms is he?”, he mumbled under his breath. He was bound to wake up the whole spaceship if he continued looking for him much longer, what with the amount of noise he was making. Not that he particularly cared.

He was growing extremely frustrated. He had looked everywhere, and still Thor remained hidden, lost somewhere in the deepest pits of this damned spaceship. Loki pushed open a door for what felt like the umpteenth time, and almost sprawled to the floor. He had narrowly avoided tripping over his sibling, who was sitting with his back against the wall on the threshold of the dark room, nursing what looked a lot like a bottle of some type of strong alcohol. The reek of it hit the raven-haired man hard. He scrunched his nose, but he didn’t say anything as he lowered himself to a squat, eyes level with Thor’s. His gaze searched his brother’s for a while, but no emotions were transpiring behind the veil of drunkenness, and he had to give up. Softly, his hand came up to cup Thor’s cheek. “I was looking for you.”

“Scared, brother?”, he breathed, mouth quirking into a small smile.

A mischievous grin inched up Loki’s lips. He let his hand drop to his lap, eyes still anchored in the two deep blue oceans facing him. “You wish.” As usual, he was hiding his concern behind a light-hearted voice and sarcastic words. He was no good with dealing with feelings, especially not other people’s. Especially not his older brother’s. He felt incapable of giving any comfort, and therefore recoiled inside his shell, the one labeled _god of mischief_ , the one that defined him the best. It helped him, to be predictable. To be what other people expected. To be selfish, to betray the ones he loved without even a second thought. It was the safest way to deal with things without getting hurt. Don’t get attached, don’t bring yourself to care and take everything as a joke. That was his mindset.

But Thor made those decisions extremely difficult to stick to.

“What are you doing anyway? Drowning your demons in -what even _is_ this?” He took the bottle from Thor’s hands and read the label. “Whisky?”

The warrior stared at him, mute, his eyes dark. A tropical storm was brewing in the blue skies of his irises, sure to destroy everything in its path. “I can’t drown my demons. They know how to swim.”

 _How cliché_ _that sounds, Thor._ “That seems awfully philosophical for someone as drunk as you are.”

Thor didn’t even grant him the luxury of an answer. His eyes simply bored deeper into his brother’s skull, oscillating between extreme indifference and someplace far off that Loki couldn’t see. He tried desperately to seem detached, unbothered by Thor’s obvious distress, but the truth was, he was badly shaken. Whatever had caused this drunken state, this desperation in his gaze, it was destroying him from the inside out, and taking Loki with it. He couldn’t stand seeing his brother like that.

“Brother, please, talk to me. I can make it better, you know that, but I can’t do that if I don’t know what you’re dealing with in the first place.” The Jotun’s feverish, urgent tone seemed to snap Thor out of his drunken state. He stared at Loki for a few seconds as if just discovering he was here, as if he’d just appeared from thin air.

“Loki?”

“Yes. Tell me what’s wrong. I can make it better.”

It was silent for a few moments before Thor burst into an awfully bitter laugh. His eyes slid from Loki’s face to the bottle his brother had put back on the ground, contemplating whether or not he should go for it. Loki snatched it and put it to the side, far away from his reach. “I’m in love with someone I can’t have.”

“Jane…”

“Jane has nothing to do with it.” He raised his deep blue gaze up to his younger brother’s, pupils smoldering with an emotion Loki couldn’t frame. His heart jumped, a wild animal wrestling to be let out of the bone cage it was trapped in. Thor was drunk, he could get him to admit his deepest, darkest secrets, and if he wasn’t in love with Jane, could it be…

“What do you mean, she has nothing to do with this? Who’s responsible for the wreck of a god you’ve become then?”

Thor chuckled, the sound broken. “You wouldn’t be happy with that person, would you? Are you jealous? Or just protective? What’s up Loki, what’s got your panties in a twist?”

The dark-haired man raised his right eyebrow at his brother, totally unbothered by the weird insults he was getting. Thor was simply avoiding the question. Goddamn him, even drunk he was capable of keeping his secrets.

And Loki had to admit, his brother was right. His stomach was tying itself into knots from anticipation and adrenaline, desire and envy seeping into his veins like a venomous poison.

“I’m perfectly fine. You, on the other hand, don’t seem to be.”

“Oh, leave me alone, Loki,” he answered, hand swatting the air in front of him as if chasing a stray fly away. “I told you I can’t have him. Is that not enough? You can’t do anything for me.”

“Him?”

Thor stared daggers at his younger brother. Of course he wouldn’t let any piece of information slip past him. “Whatever. This conversation is over.” He tried to get up, but the world tilted and turned around him, and Loki rushed up to catch him in his arms before he hit the ground face-first.

“Odin damn you, Thor,” Loki grumbled.

Thor’s face was inches from his. He could almost count his eyelashes. Against his better judgment, his green gaze flickered to Thor’s lips, so close, so desirable, even though the breath fanning his face reeked of alcohol. That didn’t escape the blonde warrior, igniting a flame of burning desire deep in the ocean of his gaze. He set his forehead on his brother’s, eyes sliding closed.

“We shouldn’t, Thor. You’re drunk, and I’m…”

“You’re what? You don’t want this?”

“I do, I just…”

That answer was enough for Thor. He kissed him sweetly, softly, lips coaxing Loki’s to open for him, tongue sliding in and initiating a sensual ballet. Loki’s hands slid up his torso, his shoulders, his neck, to settle behind his head, pulling him ever closer. Eventually, they broke apart, chests heaving, breaths coming in ragged gasps. “We’re going to regret this in the morning.”

“No we’re not. I’m not. Loki, don’t you understand? You’re the one I was talking about. You’re the one I love, the one I thought I could never get.”

Loki’s heart did a flip. He grabbed Thor by the back of the head and kissed him again, long and hard.


End file.
